A prior art headrest moving device is coupled to a headrest having a tilting and sliding structure capable of freely adjusting a distance from the head of a driver or passenger by rotating the headrest around a fixed fulcrum at a desired angle with the headrest fixed to a backrest.
As disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-790535, Korean Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-2000, Korean Patent No. 10-403478, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0105210, and US Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0221250, when the sliding or tilting structure of the headrest is applied, a position of the headrest is adjusted by numerous teeth formed in a lengthwise direction. When the teeth are reduced in size in order to minutely adjust the position of the headrest, durability of the teeth is reduced, and the teeth are easily damaged. Further, when some of the teeth are disengaged, the headrest moving device is not operated.